Pretty Little Liars Book 1 Chapters 4 Through 10
by rosewoodhasliars
Summary: Chapters 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and the final 10. Enjoy.
1. Pretty Little Liars Book 1 Chapter 4

Pretty Little Liars

The "A"bsence

As Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer walk casually down the street, their hearts race a mile a minute. The original question was "Where is Ali?" now it's "Who is A?" "Should we go to the police?" Emily asks. "No! It's probably just Alison messing with us." Spencer says. "This is something Ali would do." Hanna says. "Yeah, we'll wake up in the morning, and she'll be at her house." Aria says.

The next morning, the girls knock on Alison's door and no one is home. "Is anyone else freaking out?" Aria asks. "A little." Emily says. "A little! Guys something bad happened last night." Hanna says. "Look, lets not jump to conclusions, lets go to the police." Spencer says. By the time they arrived at the police station, Alison's parents were already there.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Dilaurentis!" They say. Mrs. Dilaurentis is crying and Mr. Dilaurentis is trying to calm her down. "Girls, have you heard anything about Alison? She didn't come home last night." Mr. Dilaurentis says. "No, we actually came here to report her disappearance too." Spencer says. "Well, if you hear anything, please let us know." Mrs. Dilaurentis says. "Of course." Aria says.

"Maybe we should go back to Noel's and see if he knows anything." Emily says. The girls make there way to Noel's house and knock on the door. "Can I help you ladies?" Noel asks. "Yeah, we were just wondering if you knew where Ali was? We haven't seen her since last night." Emily asks. "No, but I think I heard someone scream last night." Noel says. "When and where?" Spencer hollers. "In the woods." Noel says. "Let's go!" Aria says. "What? Are you crazy? I'm not dying!" Hanna yells. "Hanna, Ali might still be there, we have to go!" Emily says. The girls wander the words. "Ali!" Spencer yells. "She's not here." Hanna says. "We can't give up. She's our best friend." Aria says. Then, all their phones ring again. "Do you think it's A?" Emily asks. They open their phones. "You're getting colder. -A"


	2. Pretty Little Liars Book 1 Chapter 5

Pretty Little Liars

The Jenna Thing

"Guys, I don't think this is Ali messing with us anymore." Aria says frantically. "Alright, lets think about who A could be." Spencer says. "Alison." Hanna says. "Ok... anyone else?" Spencer asks. After about a minute of silence, Emily says "Noel." It's true. Noel hated Alison. He always thought of her as the girl who knew too much. Alison knew everything about everyone. That's why she was one of the most hated girls in town. "What about Jenna?" Aria asks. "Do you think she knows?" "No, no one knows except us and Alison." Emily says. They were talking about The Jenna Thing.

Last summer, Alison caught Toby, Jenna's stepbrother, spying on the girls while they were changing. "I have an idea." Alison said. "What?" they asked. "We'll throw some fireworks at the Marshall's house! Just to scare them." Alison said. "No way! If anyone sees us we'll be dead." Hanna said. "Look, do you want that little creep spying on us every time we get changed?" Alison asks. "No." they say. "Exactly. This will teach that little stalker a lesson." Alison said. The girls tiptoe over to the Marshall's driveway. "I don't feel so good about this." Emily said. "Fine, you girls stay behind, and I'll throw it." Alison suggested. "Three, two, one!" Alison yells. The fireworks fly into the garage. All the girls ran back to the house. "Boom!" The girls turned around and noticed someone was in the garage... Jenna! It was later announced that Jenna was blinded due to this accident. No one knows that the girls did it.

"Jenna can't be A. No one knows about The Jenna Thing. Ok?" Hanna says. "Ok, fine. But who else?" Aria asks. "Look, I can't worry about this now. Melissa and Ian are in town and I gotta be home for dinner." Spencer says. "I'll text you guys later." Spencer says. Melissa is Spencer's uptight, organized and preppy older sister. Ian is Melissa's fiance. Ian and Spencer have a background Melissa doesn't know about.

Last year Spencer was in the bathroom applying soothing ointment to her back when suddenly, Ian walks in. "I'm sorry, I thought this was the bedroom." Ian said. Back then Ian was just 'the boyfriend.' "No problem, the bedroom is down the hall." Spencer said. "Woah! You've got a lot of knots in your back." Ian says. "Yeah, that's what you get when you play field hockey for five years." Spencer chuckled. "I bet I can loosen you up a bit." Ian said. "Sure, I guess." Spencer says. Ian starts to rub her back. First slowly, then fast but very gentle at the same time. It made her realize that she may have feelings for him. She turns around and kisses him right on the lips. The worst part is that none of them tried to stop it, even though he was dating Melissa. After the long, passionate kiss, Ian left and they both never spoke of it. Could you imagine a dinner table with Ian, Melissa and Spencer? Let's just say "A" is the least of Spencer's problems.


	3. Pretty Little Liars Book 1 Chapter 6

Pretty Little Liars

Last Day of School

The girls are walking down the hallway smiling knowing that summer break starts tomorrow. "So Spence, how was your dinner with Satan?" The girls have never been fond of Melissa. No one is fond of Melissa. "Awkward." Spencer replies. "Well, unfortunately she didn't choke to death on her chicken bone, which would have made the dinner better. Spencer says. "I gotta go take a make-up Spanish test or I get help back. Wish me luck." Aria says. "Adios." They say playfully.

Aria walks casually down the hall. "Hey Big A." Aria turns around to see Mona Vanderwaal scampering down the hallway. "Oh, hey Mona." Aria said unenthusiastically. Mona was mostly really Hanna's friend. She was only nice to the others just so Hanna won't leave her. "Whatcha doing?" Mona asks. "I just gotta go take a Spanish test." "Spanish test? Honey it's the last day, screw it." Mona says. Mona didn't really care about grades. Mona didn't really care about anything. "Yeah, I really gotta go." Aria says.

"Hey Hanna Banana!" Hanna turns to see Mona. "Hey Mona." Hanna says enthusiastically. "So, come over at 8 for movies, popcorn..." "And Grey Goose?" Hanna cuts her off. "Of course." Mona says. They laugh. "Hey, Mona, this is kind of a weird question but, can I ask you this? Hanna asks. "You can ask me anything, you know that." Mona says. "Have you been sending me and my friends texts." Hanna asks. "No, why?" Mona asks. "Just wondering." Hanna says. A suspenseful silence ensues. "So, I'll see you tonight." Mona says. Hanna detects a bit of guilt in Mona's voice. Hanna's phone rings. "Hey Han, do you know what's happening tonight? I do. Good luck. -A" The first thought in Hanna's mind is, could Mona be A?


	4. Pretty Little Liars Book 1 Chapter 7

Pretty Little Liars

To A Or Not To A

"I got another text.' Hanna says frantically. "What did it say?" Emily asks. "Something about a thing that's going to happen tonight." Hanna says. "Guys, we have to find out who A is, now." Spencer says. Aria walks up. "How'd you do?" Emily asks. "Muy mal." Aria says. "What?" Hanna asks stupidly. "Bad." Aria says. "Didn't you take Spanish for like four years?" Spencer asks Hanna. "Yeah, so?" Hanna says. "Never mind, Hanna got a text." Spencer says. "Well, what did it say?" Aria asks. "Something is gonna happen at Mona's tonight." Hanna says. "Don't go!" Emily says. "I have to go, she could get hurt." Hanna says. "Yeah, so could you." Spencer says.

Hanna's phone rings and everyone's hearts drop. "It's just Caleb." Caleb is Hanna's bad boy boyfriend of almost a year. She's totally in love. "Ok, you can't go to Mona's tonight." Spencer reprimands. "I agree. It's dangerous for everyone." Emily says. "Look, you guys might not care, but that's my best friend!" Hanna hollers. "We were just trying to..." "Save it, Spencer." Hanna cuts her off. "I'm going. Wish me luck." Hanna says sarcastically. She storms out of the school. Her phone rings again. This time, not Caleb. "I'll be the one in black. -A"

It's 7:30 and Hanna walks downstairs with her sleeping bag packed with her phone, pajamas and a flask filled to the top. "Need a ride?" Hanna's mom, Ashley, asks. "No, I can walk." Hanna replies. "Ok, be safe!" Hanna's mom says. "I will." Hanna closes the door and heads for Mona's. Her hands are shaking knowing A will be there. But, is she sleeping over with the enemy?

Hanna walks casually down the sidewalk on Mona's street. She then notices someone in a black hoodie, black gloves and black pants... A. "Hey, I see you!" Hanna screams. The shadowed figure starts running in the opposite direction. It looks as if they were coming from Mona's house. Her sleepover with Mona has turned from fun, to unmasking A.

"Hey Hanna!" Mona opens the door and welcomes her in. "Let's go upstairs." Mona says. They enter Mona's lavish room and turn on the television. "I gotta run to the bathroom. Be back in a sec." Mona says. This is Hanna's chance to look for anything suspicious. She searches all around her room and enters her closet. It's filled with the latest fashion and everything chic. She notices a bag on her closet floor she's never seen before. She checks to make sure Mona isn't coming and unzips the bag. It's full of black hoodies. Mona has to be A.


	5. Pretty Little Liars Book 1 Chapter 8

Pretty Little Liars

Does This Hoodie Make Me Look Fat?

Hanna sits on Mona's floor in disbelief. Her best friend is A. It's all to much to handle. "Hey!" Mona walks in the room. "We need to talk." Hanna says seriously. "Whats up Hun? Mona asks. " Remember at school when I asked if you were texting me and my friends?" Hanna asks. "Yes..." Mona says anxiously. "Tell me now if it's you. I won't be mad." Hanna says. "Hanna, I told you once and I'll tell you again, it's not me." Mona says. Hanna gets up and walks toward the closet. "Explain this." Hanna says. She unzips the bag and reveals all the hoodies. "Hanna, those aren't mine." Mona says. "We've been best friends since third grade, why are you lying to me now?" Hanna asks. "I'm not lying. I've never seen that bag before in my life." Mona says. "Whatever Mona." Hanna says. Hanna turns to the door. "You're leaving?" Mona asks. "If I get another text I'm going to the police." Hanna says. She leaves and slams the door. So much for their "start of the summer" sleepover.

"It was filled with hoodies?" Spencer asks. "Yeah, and A texted me saying they'll be the one in black." Hanna says. "So, is it safe to say that Mona's A." Emily asks. "Guys, what about Alison? Maybe she's A. Maybe it's all just a game." Aria says. "Aria, she's missing and has been missing for three days. The police have been looking and they're about to give up. Alison's out of our lives." Spencer says. "Alison's not out of my life, until they find her." Emily says. "You don't think she's..." Aria stops. "What?" They all ask? "Dead." Aria says uneasily. It's as if the whole world stopped. It occurred to none of them that Alison actually could be dead. Their stomachs turned. "She's gotta be out there somewhere." Hanna reassures. "So, have you talked to Mona since last night?" Emily changes the subject. "Nope." Hanna says. "Are you guys still gonna be friends?" Aria asks. "I guess time will tell." Hanna says. Hanna didn't want to believe Mona was A. They've been best friends since she could remember. Why would she do this?

After Hanna left last night, Mona took the bag and put it back in her closet. She walked into her bathroom brushed her teeth and put on the pajamas Hanna would have been drooling over. She takes off her makeup as if she was going to bed but it was only nine. She picks up the phone, dials a number and puts the phone to her ear. "Hanna saw the hoodies and probably told her friends. You have to do something. They might find out who you really are. I'm no longer apart of can do it yourselves. Don't worry... I'll keep it a secret." Mona says. She hangs up the phone.


	6. Pretty Little Liars Book 1 Chapter 9

Pretty Little Liars

A Summer Romance

As the Aria, Emily and Spencer walk out of the school for the last time as sophomores, they look back on their year. Spending almost every day after school with Ali. Going to the biggest party of the year. Losing their best friend. Getting texts from an unknown number. The girls are happy that they know Mona's A, but they were still unsure. They had no real proof Mona was A. Just because she had black hoodies doesn't mean she's A... right?

"Hey, babe." Caleb says. Hanna kicked off her summer break by going to her boyfriends house and watching movies. "Comedy or horror?" Hanna asks. "You pick the movie, and I'll make popcorn." Caleb said. This is Hanna's second boyfriend, but first love. She dated this boy in eighth grade only because Alison had a boyfriend and she was jealous. Hanna truly loves Caleb. She trusts her with her life and knows he will do nothing to hurt her. "I'll be right back." Hanna says. She walks down the hall and enters the bathroom. She puts on lip gloss and chews a mint. She didn't care what movie they'd watch, because she knew they wouldn't do much watching. As she's about to leave her phone rings. "Did he kiss you yet Han? Here's one from me. XOXO -A"

Mona's back, she immediately thought. She picks up her phone and calls Mona. "Hanna?" Mona answers surprised. After Hanna stormed out of her house the other night, she assumed their friendship was over. "Why?" Hanna asks. "What are you talking about? Mona asks. "What are you up to Mona? Or should I say "A." Hanna says. "Wait, I'm confused. "A?" Please fill me in." Mona says. "The texts, the hoodies, it all adds up to you." Hanna says. "Han, please believe me. I'm not doing anything. Seriously." Mona says. "Why don't you believe me?" Mona asks. "I believe you." Hanna says. "I'm sorry I accused you. I was wrong." Hanna says apologetically. "It's okay! No bigge. How does a do over sleepover sound? Tomorrow night?" Mona asks. "Deal." Hanna says. She hangs up the phone. Now who's A?


	7. Pretty Little Liars Book 1 Chapter 10

Pretty Little Liars

Text Messages and Body Bags

After "watching" the movie with Caleb, she kissed him goodbye and ran to Aria's house. "Mona isn't A!" Hanna screams. "What are you talking about?" Aria says frantically. "She said she had no idea what was going on. I believe her." Hanna says. "Are you sure, if she is who we thought she was, she could be dangerous." Aria says.

"I've known Mona for all my life, and she can barely break a pencil." Hanna jokes. "Ok, so, who's A?" Aria asks. "Bang!" Something falls on Aria's back porch. "Maybe it was the wind." Hanna suggests. "There's no wind outside." Aria says. Was someone watching them?

The girls walk to Aria's back porch to see Aria's favorite flower pot knocked into a hundred pieces. After digging under the dirt, the girls find a note. "Don't blame Mona for your mistakes. -A." "I told you Mona wasn't A." Hanna said. Aria stands in shock. "A" was on her porch. They could have easily walked in her house. She knew "A" wasn't messing around.

"

Aria and Hanna meet with Spencer and Emily. A was on my back porch today." Aria says uneasily. "Wait, they were on your property?" Emily asks. "It's true. I was there." Hanna says. "It was Mona." Spencer says. "A left a not saying it wasn't." Aria says. "Plus, she told me that it wasn't her." Hanna says. "So, who was it?" Spencer asks. Every time someone asks, they think of Alison. There's something strange about her disappearance. Who was she with? Where was she last? Is she dead?

The moon rises and the girls are gathered at Hanna's house. Watching chick flicks and eating popcorn, a great start to the summer. The girls noticed two ambulances drive by Hanna's house. They were racing, something bad must have happened... very bad. Hanna's mom storms down the stairs. "Girls, I have some very serious news." Mrs. Marin says. "Mom, what's going on?" Hanna asks. "The police found Alison." Mrs. Marin says. The girl's faces light up. Their best friend is back! So many emotions were running through there heads. "Oh my Gosh! Is she at her house?" Hanna yells. "Girls." Hanna's mom says. An awkward silence fills the room. "They found Alison's body." Hanna's mom says. The girls sit in complete shock. Alison really was dead. The girls phones ring at the same time, at the same second. "She's finally gone. Which one of you is next? -A."

Caleb is walking down the street on the opposite side of Rosewood. It's around ten o'clock at night. He walks into an abandoned house and walks around. It's as if he's been here many times before. Someone in all black is sitting in a chair in an empty room. Their face is completely covered "I broke the pot." Caleb says. "And I left the note. They have no idea it was me. Hanna was over today, and she didn't say a thing. She'll be with them tomorrow. We'll do it then." Caleb says to the masked person. He slowly walks out of the room. He turns to the shadowed figure. "They found her body tonight." Caleb says. He exits the abandoned house.


End file.
